1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shield member and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, various suggestions have been made regarding a shield structure in which a shield member such as cylindrical braided wires woven in mesh is attached to a metal shield case to be mounted on an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) or the like. A first conventional example and a second conventional example (see JP 2002-329557 A) of this kind of the shield structure will be described with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6.
A shield structure 100 according to the first conventional example is, as shown in FIG. 5, a structure in which a terminal of a shield member 110 that collectively surrounds a plurality of electrical wires (not illustrated) is attached to a shield shell 120 with a crimping ring 130.
A shield structure 200 according to the second conventional example is, as shown in FIG. 6, a structure in which a terminal of a shield member 210 that collectively surrounds a plurality of electrical wires (not illustrated) is sandwiched by an inner shell 221 of a shield shell 220 and an outer shell 222.
According to the first conventional example and the second conventional example, the shield members 110 and 210 are connected electrically with the shield shells 120 and 220, respectively, so as to secure shieldability with respect to a shield case (not illustrated).